Give Up One Boy
by Garnetta
Summary: Sakura, gadis cantik yang kepintaran di bawah rata-rata menyukai Sasuke, cowok tampan, pintar, tapi dingin. Karena sebuah insiden, hidupnya harus terjerat dengan Sasuke. Apakah dia bisa memperjuangkan cintanya?


Give Up One Boy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto no wonder

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rate: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, OOS(Out of Story), miss typo, gaje, abal, terinspirasi dari manga Jepang *yang bisa tebak judulnya hebat :D #abaikan*

Summary: "Sakura adalah gadis cantik yang memiliki kepintaran di bawah rata-rata. Dia menyukai Sasuke, seorang cowok tampan yang pintar tapi dingin. Karena sebuah insiden, hidupnya harus terjerat dengan pemuda itu. Apakah dia bisa memperjuangkan cintanya demi Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai dirinya?"

"Aku menolaknya!" kata seorang pemuda tampan terhadap gadis yang berada di hadapannya sembari menyodorkan sebuah surat yang bertuliskan 'Untuk: Sasuke Uchiha-sama'. Dua kata singkat tersebut sudah sangat menohok hati gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Seperti yang kita tahu, tampaknya itu adalah sebuah surat cinta yang diberikan seorang gadis di depannya kepadanya. Tapi, dengan kejamnya, pemuda tersebut langsung menolakny tanpa membaca isi surat tersebut lebih dulu.

Jika diperhatikan kembali, ternyata itu adalah surat kesekian kali yang diterimanya dari seorang gadis. Sebegitu hebatkah pesona pemuda ini?

Jawabannya adalah ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata yang mendapat julukan si jenius dari kelas akselerasi. Ketampanan yang dimilikinya cukup untuk membuat gadis-gadis bertekuk lutut hanya dengan sekali senyumannya. Dia harus bersyukur karena hal itu. Namun yang sangat disayangkan, sifatnya yang terlalu dingin membuatnya sangat sulit untuk digapai. Sehingga, nasib gadis di hadapannya pun tidak luput dari sebagian penolakannya. Kendati belum mempunyai pacar selama ini, bukan berarti dia menderita kelainan jenis. Hanya saja dia belum berniat dan menemukan gadis yang sesuai.

Kembali lagi kepada kejadian tadi. Semua orang di sekitarnya berbisik-bisik membicarakan gadis ini. Sasuke mungkin bisa juga diberikan predikat pria yang tak punya hati. Karena, dengan teganya dia menolak gadis ini di lorong sekolah.

Seketika, semua orang di sekitarnya segera membicarakannya. Banyak yang bilang bahwa ini sesuai dengan yang mereka perkirakan.

'Dia menolaknya, haha' suara berasal dari beberapa gadis yang terkikik geli dengan kejadian tersebut.

'Sakura Haruno, gadis dari kelas C itu mengaku pada Sasuke-sama dari kelas akselerasi pagi ini!' bisikan lain itu pun terdengar. 'Lihat! Itu Sakura Haruno dari kelas C!' ada pula yang menunjukkan ekspresi tampak terkejut. 'Aku tidak percaya ini!' inilah bisikan yang paling keras terdengar diantara semua bisikan yang dielu-elukan.

Apa yang membuat mereka tidak percaya? Itu karena Sakura Haruno adalah murid kelas C. Kelas C adalah kelas yang di dalamnya kebanyakan dicap sebagai anak bodoh. Berbeda dengan kelas akselerasi, kelas A, maupun kelas B. Kelas C cenderung kepada kelas buangan. Dimana, anak-anak yang dianggap kurang pintar berada.

Tentu jadi wajar bukan mengapa banyak siswa yang sangat tercengang melihat hal yang terjadi. Bagaiman bisa anak kelas C dengan tidak punya malu memberikan surat cinta kepada anak yang paling dibanggakan oleh seluruh guru di sekolahnya.

Harusnya dia sadar bukan kalau dia tidak pantas. Tapi apa daya, cinta membuat orang buta akan segalanya tentang di dunia ini. Percaya atau tidak, inilah kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

'Dia harusnya berkaca pada dirinya, bukan?'

'Dia menembak Uchiha-kun?'

'Apa dia tidak tahu levelnya?'

'Apa? Dia berani datang pada Uchiha-sama?'

Semua bisikan itu tidak pernah berhenti mengusiknya, membuat mukanya merah padam. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena marah dirinya sudah sangat dipermalukan dengan bisikan-bisikan iblis tersebut. Dengan gontai, dia mengambil suratnya kembali dan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

'Tidak' itulah kata yang terlintas di pikiran Haruno muda ini.

"Sakura, kami dengar kau telah memberikannya kepada Uchiha!" kata teman Sakura yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang tergerai yang diketahui bernama Ino. Tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sakura yang tampak lemas menuju ke kelas mereka bersama Temari.

'Mereka berlebihan!' teriaknya dalam hati. Berusaha mengeluarkan amarahnya, walau hanya dari hatinya.

'Mereka masih saja berusaha menambah lukaku di saat-saat seperti ini. Oh, ayolah, aku tahu aku adalah gadis yang memiliki kepintaran di bawah rata-rata yang ditempatkan di kelas yang semua penghuninya sejenis denganku, wajahku memang cantik tapi otakku kosong. Keluargaku juga bukan keluarga kaya. Tapi bisakah kalian menghentikan ocehan tersebut sebentar saja? Apalagi di saat seperti ini. Hanya menambah buruk suasana hatiku saja'

Aku pun sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Mereka salah besar telah membuatku marah.

"URUSI URUSAN KALIAN SENDIRIIIII!" teriakku dengan suara toaku yang cukup untuk membuat seantero sekolah mendengarnya.

'Hei, lihat! Dia sudah marah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini'

Sakura pun setelah melihat keadaan mulai lenggang setelah dia berteriak, melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi menuju kelas tanpa memperdulikan kedua sahabat baiknya.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, dia segera duduk di tempatnya. Segera pula dia dikerubungi oleh dua sahabatnya itu yang meminta penjelasannya.

Karena Sakura belum berbicara sepatah kata pun, Temari akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Masih yang paling buruk, kau memberikannya surat di lorong sekolah. Apa tujuanmu memang agar semua orang melihatnya, hah?"

"Ku mohon, jangan mengucapkan hal kejam begitu!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk setelahnya. Jelas bukan itu tujuannya. Dia hanya ingin sesegera mungkin memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Jidat! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Dari semua penggemar Sasuke yang pernah ada di sekolah ini, kaulah yang paling nekat!". Sekarang giliran Ino yang menghujatnya.

"Ta-tadi hanya... aku berpikir bahwa dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Jadi, aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu, kalian tahu!". Akhirnya Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, walau tidak dapat meyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Ino dan Temari sweatdrop sesaat. "Dia pernah mendapat peringkat 1 saat latihan ujian nasional," kata Ino.

"Aku dengar bahwa IQnya 200! Albert Eistein saja hanya 160," Temari menimpali.

"Kamu harus tahu, dia mendapat kelas akselerasi karena kemampuannya yang diatas rata-rata anak seumurannya itu," kata Temari lagi.

"Jangan lupa, dia itu Sasuke Uchiha! Uchiha, Sakura!" kata Temari sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura.

"

Ino tertawa, "Mati saja kau! Itu tidak mungkin, Jidat, hahaha,". Lalu, dia menjitak kepala Sakura.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak bermaksud mengatakannya pada Sakura. Dia hanya ingin Sakura sadar kalau levelnya—juga level mereka tidak akan pernah sama dengan Sasuke.

FLASHBACK ON

Itu terjadi saat musim semi, dua tahun yang lalu. Penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Konoha. Saat itu, dia adalah siswa yang meraih nilai tertinggi dalam tes. SMA Konoha sebenarnya sekolah unggulan yang sangat bagus, tapi sekolah ini tidak mau menutup kesempatan bagi siswa-siswa yang kurang pintar. Tapi, mereka membedakan kelas antara yang pintar dan tidak. Jadi, bisa diketahui sendiri, kan? Siswa yang pintar, bila berkumpul dengan siswa pintar lainnya tentu akan bertambah pintar. Sebaliknya dengan siswa yang kurang pintar, jika berkumpul dengan siswa yang kurang pintar tentu akan memperburuk keadaan mereka. Walau begitu, SMA Konoha sangat menjadi kebanggaan negara Jepang.

"Sekarang, mari kita beri sambutan kepada siswa yang mendapat peringkat pertama untuk mengucapkan sambutannya di atas podium. Kepada Sasuke Uchiha dipersilahkan," kata Jiraiya— kepala sekolahku itu.

Dia pun maju dan memberi beberapa patah kata. Itulah saat aku pertama kali melihatnya. Aku merasa dia sangat sempurna. Segalanya yang ada padanya, aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk mengaguminya. Akhirnya, aku menemukan cinta pertamaku di masa SMA ini...

Ketika kita ada di aula sekolah untuk melaksanakan upacara pembukaan orientasi murid baru. Aku tahu aku berbeda level denganmu, tapi aku tetap menyukaimu. Karena, kau yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta tuk pertama kalinya.

Benar, kau sangat jenius. Itu yang ku pikirkan ketika kau naik ke atas podium tersebut. Untuk orang sepertiku yang kemampuannya diletakkan di kelas C, kau bagaikan puncak tertinggi yang sulit diraih.

'Benarkah?'

'Aku dengar dia adalah pemuda jenius yang memiliki IQ 200!'

'Siapa dia?'

'Hei, pemuda jenius itu berasal dari SMP Konoha dan paling pintar diantara semuanya'

'Akan menjadi apa jenius seperti dia nantinya?'

Tuhan, sepertinya pemuda sepertimu memang selalu dikelilingi oleh bisikan semacam ini, ya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka. Seandainya kita sebanding, mungkin secara wajah sebanding. Tapi, secara dunia kita berbeda. Sangat berbeda...

'Ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Dia sangat tampan! Dia sangat hebat! Bagaimana bisa dia membaca banyak kata singkat itu tanpa membawa teks? Apa dia memang sudah mengingat dan mempersiapkan sebelumnya?'

Aku menghela napasku. Bagaimana pun dan apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak akan pernah bisa sekelas di sekolah ini. Itulah yang selalu membayangiku. Tentu sangat menyenangkan bila nanti aku bisa sekelas dengannya tahun depan. Lagipula, aku menginginkan kehidupan SMA yang menyenangkan di masa depan. Aku ingin mewujudkannya dalam waktu tiga tahun ini nanti.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Lupakan itu! Itu lebih susah daripada ujian untuk masuk universitas, hahahahmph," kata Temari. Dia berusaha menghentikan tawanya yang sedari tadi membuncah seperti Ino.

"Aku akan bekerja keras. Jika tidak bisa sekelas dengannya di tahun pertama, aku akan mencobanya di tahun kedua, jika tidak bisa juga, aku akan mencobanya di tahun ketiga!" kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya sangat erat. Di balik mata emeraldnya, terlihat keseriusan dan semangat yang membara. Inilah salah satu sifat Sakura yang membuat sahabatnya takjub, tidak mudah menyerah.

"Semua orang tahu, kalau kita berada di kelas C," kata Ino setengah berbisik. Ya, dia pun tahu itu. Tapi, status kelasnya tidak mengahalanginya sedikit pun untuk berusaha mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Aku harus tetap gigih untuk mendapatkannya!". Keras kepala Sakura muncul lagi. Ino dan Temari pun sepertinya harus angkat tangan.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Bagaimana bisa aku menbiarkan masa SMAku berakhir dengan membiarkan semua orang tidak ada yang tahu perasaanku ini?".

"Kalian tidak mau tahu seperti apa kejadian tadi?"

"Mau!" kata Ino dan Temari berbarengan.

Kemudian, aku mulai menceritakan mereka kejadian yang aku alami.

'Oh, dia datang kesini!' aku berseru dalam hati seraya merapikan rambut dan seragamku.

"Kemarin malam aku telah begadang untuk menulis surat cinta padanya. Aku mengecek surat itu berulang kali tadi malam. Untuk melihat bila ada kesalahan mengeja kata,". Aku menghentikan ceritaku sesaat.

"Ah, U-uchiha-kun!" aku memanggilnya ketika dia sedang berjalan bersama temannya di lorong sekolah. Semua orang di sekitar mulai memerhatikan kami. Tapi, aku tidak peduli.

Aku tahu saat itu mukaku pasti sudah merah. Namun, tentu kepalang tanggung bukan bila aku sudah memanggilnya? Itulah yang ada di pikiranku.

"Mo-mohon, baca surat ini!" akhirnya aku menyodorkan sebuah surat yang beramplop putih polos.

"Aww, lalu apa jawabannya?" Ini menutup mulutnya karena hal ini menurutnya manis.

"Aku menolaknya!". CTARR, bagai ada petir di kepalaku, aku langsung lemas seketika.

Setelah selesai aku menceritakannya, mereka tampak ingin marah namun juga iba terhadapku secara bersamaan.

"Sakura, masih banyak 'kan, cowok yang normal di dunia ini?" kata Ino, aku tahu dia berusaha meyemangatiku.

"Yah, dia sudah berumur 17 tahun, tapi tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan bahwa dia tertarik pada perempuan. Aku yakin ada yang salah dengannya," Temari berkata sambil meletakkan tangan kananya di bawah dagu.

"Jika kamu berpikir tentang itu, Sasuke sebenarnya memiliki fisik yang sungguh menarik. Tapi, karakternya memang sedikit bermasalah," Ino mulai memikirkan apa yang Temari katakan tadi.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki yang tampak terburu-buru dengan seragamnya yang tampak kurang rapi.

"Oh, tidak. Lee-chan datang kesini," Temari memutar bola matanya.

"Dia sungguh berisik!" kata Ino sarkastik.

"Saku-chan, kamu... kamu benar-benar menyukai jenis kutu buku seperti Sasuke?" suara Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya mengusik Sakura.

"Aku dengar kau memberikannya surat dan dia menolaknya. Apa itu benar?" muka Lee menunjukkan rasa panik yang amat sangat. Sampai-sampai dia menggebrak meja di depannya dan tidak sadar bila suaranya membuat semua murid di kelas mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya.

"Kita telah bersama-sama selama dua tahun dan selama itu hubungan kita baik-baik saja! Kamu tidak punya hati, Saku-chan!". Lee yang tiba-tiba berteriak mendramatisir keadaan cuma bisa membuat semua orang menganga.

"Hei, Lee, ini menggelikan! Kau bukan apa-apaku," Sakura melirik meremehkan pada Lee.

"Jangan bilang aku bukan apa-apamu, Saku-chan! Kamu tahu, aku telah menjadi pendaftar pertama!".

"Tunggu sebentar, Lee-chan. Kamu terlalu mudah gelisah,". Ino berusaha menenangkan Lee.

"Ini sama saja dengan menantangku! Aku akan menerima tantangan Sasuke, HAHAHAHA," mata Lee menunjukkan kobaran api.

"Semua orang bilang dia Si Jenius, tapi menurutku dia telah merusak pemandangan hidupku dalam waktu lama!,". Semua orang cuma bisa terdiam.

"Uchiha yang satu ini benar-benar... Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan Saku-chan seperti ini! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya!" Lee mengepalkan tangannya seolah bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Sehebat apa dia sampai-sampai tidak mau membaca surat yang telah aku tulis? Aku merasa mati rasa. Itu benar,"

"Semua orang bilang aku adalah orang dungu dan tidak sabaran. Seandainya aku tahu hal itu lebih awal, aku seharusnya juga sudah tahu bila dia akan menolakku," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena itu, aku tidak peduli apapun dan sepertinya menyerah,"

"Dia adalah orang yang tanpa emosi di wajahnya. Yah, aku telah menyerah,"

**Untuk pertama kalinya, Haruno Sakura berkata menyerah karena suatu hal.**

"Hei, belnya sudah berbunyi. Sebentar lagi Anko-sensei datang!" kata salah satu temanku.

'Yah, hanya berakhir seperti ini. Aku sangat menyukainya dulu, sebelum aku tahu orang seperti apa Sasuke itu. Surat yang telah ku buat sungguh menyedihkan, ha-ha' gumamku dalam hati. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

Pulang sekolah...

"Sakura, rumahmu sudah selesai dibangun, 'kan? " Temari bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Bagaimana bila kita datang ke rumahmu dan merayakannya?" Lee kali ini menimpali.

"Hei, itu ide yang bagus!" Temari angkat bicara.

"Tidak, kalian semua pasti akan menertawakanku. Karena rumahku murni bergaya jepang tradisional,".

"Oya, ayahmu 'kan, orang Tokyo lokal, ya,"

"Yap, orang sepertinya sangatlah keras kepala,"

"Aw, aku sangat ingin hidup di apartemen dengan jendela putih dan tirai berenda! Aku akan membangun satu untukmu, Saku-chan,"

"Sakura, hanya punya ayahnya untuk tinggal dengannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menikah?"

"DIAMLAH, Ino-pig!"

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa menikah dan tinggal di rumahmu,"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Lee-chan! Itu sangat tidak mungkin,"

"Ah..." desahan Sakura menghentikan perdebatan antara Lee dengan Ino. Ternyata Sasuke berada di depannya bersama temannya yang berambut jabrik yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke!" dengan nekat Sakura memanggilnya. Lalu, bersembunyi di belakang Ino.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar, lalu mengacuhkannya.

"Cepatlah, Dobe!"

"Hei, Teme! Tadi aku dengar ada yang memanggilmu!". Tapi pada akhirnya, Naruto pun menyusul Sasuke.

'Sungguh kejam...' batin Sakura.

"Hei, ada yang salah dengan dia!" kata Lee. Dengan beraninya setelah itu, Lee menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya dari belakang dan berkata...

"Hei, ku pikir kau adalah orang yang paling sombong dari kelas akselerasi! Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap dingin ketika kau belum pernah membaca surat Sakura?"

"Ah, Lee-chan, hentikan!" teriak Sakura panik.

"Aku... benci cewek dungu," empat kata itu sungguh menusuk bagi Sakura. 'Ternyata aku bukan tipenya, ya?'

"Oh, tidak, Teme! Kau terlalu kejam padanya!"

"Hn, ayo pergi,".

"Kau! Apa yang tadi kau katakan!" kemarahan Lee memuncak. Kau berpikir bahwa murid kelas C bukan seperti manusia biasa,".

"Lee-chan, bunuh dia!" Temari akhirnya berbicara.

"Ini... ini sungguh berlebihan... Selama dua tahun aku telah meyukai pemuda sepertinya, AKU TIDAK BISA MEMAAFKANNYA! Aku tidak percaya ini, dia telah mengatakan hal menyakitkan," kata Sakura.

"Kau terlalu rendah, Uchiha!" Ino berteriak sambil menahan Lee yang sudah mau menghajar Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, Ino!".

"Sakura, kau memang seharusnya sudah menyerah, bukan?" kata Temari seraya membantu Ino.

To Be Continued


End file.
